It is known to fabricate ferrite films using a technique called liquid phase epitaxy. In this technique, a substrate is dipped into a molten liquid flux of ferrite material. However, the substrate must be of high purity and regularity, requiring the use of single crystal material. Also, due to the high cost of the equipment used, this approach is expensive.
RF sputtering is an alternative method for fabricating ferrite films wherein a beam of ions, e.g., argon ions, impinge upon a target of ferrite material. Evaporation of ferrite material is thereby induced, being subsequently deposited upon a nearby substrate. However, the yield rate of good quality ferrite films is quite low.
Another technique involves spinning a substrate while spraying ferrite particles upon the substrate. Relatively poor quality films result.